Why Did He Do This?
by Queen Volixia
Summary: Zexion is Remembering what happened the whole time in his relationship with Demyx and is trying to find what went wrong. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Well I know I haven't posted stories lately like I said I would but with school, work, and band it was hard to find time to finish one until now. I came up with this story from something that happened to me though it's not going to be exact. I'm not sure when I'll complete it but I hope you like it.

My first contact with him was band. Demyx is in strut and had always drawn my attention with how talkative he is. I had my friends ya but I wouldn't talk very much even then. I always had a book. I was always reading or writing a story or drawing. But I didn't take real notice of him until sophomore year. We were both in biology together and every day I would stop at the fountain and get a drink. One day while doing so he stopped to get a drink too.

"Gosh you take forever," said Demyx. I quickly got up and looked behind me to see him smiling at me. I smiled back but quickly covered it with my hand and walked to class. _I can't smile at him. _I thought to myself. I sat in my seat and opened my book to read. As I did, he came into class as well and started to talk to his friends Axel and Sora. I just continued to read until the teacher came in. then I put it up and paid attention to the lesson.

I didn't think much about it until he did it a few more times and getting the same result from me.

One day I sat in the band hall with my friend Roxas. We're both in the flute section so we became good friends.

"Zexion?" Roxas said like he had asked me something and I didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, what did u say?" I seriously was spacing out so I didn't hear him at all.

"I said are you alright?" He asked with a worried look. "It's not like you to space out like that."

"Ya I'm fine. Just having a hard time believing that it's already the first game." I said. I wasn't lying either. We were all getting ready for the first game and even though I've marched in front of a crowd before it was still nerve wrecking to do with how shy and, as Riku calls me, antisocial I am.

"I know how you feel. I can't believe it either." Just then Axel walked up with his trumpet and say next to Roxas. At that point I wanted to leave. "Axie!" Roxas yelled happily and then tackled him almost.

"Hey Roxie. Missed me?" He said then gave him a kiss which I quickly looked away and began to read my book again. Suddenly a noted ended up on the page I was reading. "Demyx told me to give that to you." With that he and Roxas left to change into their uniform supposedly. I shook my head and looked down at the not so carefully folded paper. I unfolded it and saw that it was a puzzle. This wasn't as unusual any more so I didn't think much of it. I and Demyx have become good friends' sense he first talked to me back then. I even had his number now. I shrugged my shoulders and folded it back up and putted in my book were I had it marked so I don't forget about it. Then I went and changed into my uniform, after seeing a horrid sight of Axel and Roxas making out in a stall and not bothering to lock it.

When I got home and took a shower, I went to read my book. Out of it fell the note that Demyx had Axel give to me. I unfolded it and looked to see what type of puzzle it was. It was one of the simple fill in the blank ones. I got a pencil and began to fill it in. When it was finished I was surprised and shocked by what it said. It said this:

Zexion,

You may already know this because you're a smart guy but I'm really truly fond of you. I want to tell you face to face so tomorrow meet me at the rec at noon. I'll see you then and you can give me your answer then if you like. I hope to see you then. TTYL.

I didn't know what to do but I read it over and over shocked to see that. I don't know how to feel about that. I did want to see him tomorrow though. I wanted to hear what he wants to say and see if he really meant it or if he was playing around. I hoped he wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

OK. I know it has been a LONG time and I cannot say how sorry I am! I've been really busy lately and in all honesty, I'm typing this in the middle of the night. So please. If you notice anny mistakes please tell me so I can fix it right away.

Anyways! One with the story!

I showed up at the rec early instead of at noon. I ended up playing pool with Riku then sat on the couches in the lounge and read my book while listening to the TV. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 12:01. I put my phone back in my pocket and started reading again when I felt the spot next to me dip. I glanced to the side expecting to see Riku come to sit and read his book with me when I was surprised by my book being pulled out of my hand and closed. I looked up about to tell the person off only to be met with blue eyes staring back at me. I quickly looked back down. I knew my hair would probably cover my face and I was glad. My heart was racing from the look he gave me and I could feel my face reddening with it.

It was silent between us for what seemed like hours. I didn't dare look up in fear of him seeing me blushing. Finally he spoke. "So I'm guessing you solved my puzzle."

"Yes," I said quietly.

"I really meant what I said in the note," Demyx said looking down. I listened for him to continue. "I have grown fond of you. You're really different from the girls and guys I have met before. You're beautiful and kind and smart. I want to know, will you go out with me?"

My eyes widened and I clutched my hands around my book. I thought about it. I thought about it a lot. I was up the night before thinking about this. I knew my answer already. "I-I would love to." He jumped in joy at my answer and pulled me into a tight hug. I must have blushed at least five shades of red at that.

He let me go and smiled at me. I loved his smile. It was one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen. "How about we go right now? We can go to that Chinese place next to the bowling alley then go bowling afterwards," he said while pulling me up from my seat. I couldn't speak in fear of my voice cracking so I nodded and followed him to his car.

After we ate we walked over to the bowling alley and he rented us a spot and the shoes. As we walked over to the spot, we saw that there was a party going on but thankfully we were far enough away to avoid all of the kids. He set up the board while I was looking for a ball. I found a turquoise ball and decided to use it. When I walked back over to where we were, I saw that he had everything set up and had picked out a dark blue ball. I sat my ball down and looked at the line-up. It was his turn first then me. He looked up at me and then gestured for me to sit down. I did so and he got up to take his turn.

"So," he began as he went to take his turn, "have you ever bowled before?" He hit half the pins.

I haven't since I was younger," I said. He missed two pins. I got up to take my turn. I looked straight to where I wanted to put the ball.

"Wow. That's a long time," Demyx said. I bowled the ball and it went into the gutter. "I feel like I have the advantage."

I shrugged my shoulders then got the ball to take my next turn. "I'm just a little rusty," I said as I bowled the ball again, knocking over three pins. Suddenly the lights went out and black lights went on with music playing. I looked in awe at the glow in the dark stars that hanged in the alley. I've never seen the alley at night and I found it to be cool that they had it decorated like this.

"Do you like how it looks at night?" he asked while chuckling. I turned and saw him standing and smiling at me. The white shirt he was wearing was glowing in the black light. His eyes sparkled and the smile shinned with the lights. He looked so handsome.

"I love it!" I said smiling back at him. He chuckles at how much of a girl I was acting like and went to take his turn. He got a strike. He turned happily and walked to take a seat so I can take my turn. "So how long has the bowling alley been like this?" I asked. I hit half the pins.

"For probably around three years," he said. I knocked down the rest. "I like it. It makes it a little bit funner." He got up to take his turn and got a strike again. "Your turn."

I got up and went to bowl the ball when I dropped it behind me. I turned completely red as he let out a little laugh and went up to pick up the ball. "Are you ok?" he asked while trying to hold back his laugh.

"I-I'm fine," I stuttered feeling totally embarrassed that I dropped the ball. I took the ball and tried again. Thankfully I didn't drop it again and I got a strike at that. The game pretty much continued like that though I didn't drop the ball again thankfully. When we finished the game he went and got us some drinks while I went and tried to play the games in the arcade that was there. He found me playing guitar hero. He watched as I set a new high score for the song I was playing.

"You're good at that game," he said as we walked to one of the tables that were set up.

"Ya. I have it at home so it's something I've mastered." He handed me my drink as we sat down at the table. "What about you?" I asked as I took a drink of my soda.

"I have to say I'm pretty much pro at Black Ops," Demyx said. "I'm a beta tester so I'm good at most games." He took a drink of his drink and then smiled at me. "What about you?"

"Well Guitar Hero is the only one I'm great at actually," I said while leaning back in my seat. "I write and read more than I play games."

"I thought so." Demyx puts his drink down then pulled out his IPod and pulled up a game and handed it to me. "Let's see how good you are at this game." I was puzzled while I looked at the game. It was one of the bowling games I would always play at Pizza Inn. I smiled and I'm guessing I looked like a kid sensed he chucked as he saw my expression. As I played I didn't notice him pull out his phone. Not until I saw the flash of his camera on it.

I looked up instantly and saw him smiling at me as I looked at him. Then he took another picture. On the third one I smiled. He then sat his phone down and looked back at me. I handed back his IPod. The next song that played was one that I didn't like at all. It was a rap song by Lil' Wane. He saw my dislike written all over my face and smiled. "That seems to be something we have in common," He says. I look over and smile.

"Just exactly what type of music _do_ you like exactly?" I asked while giving him my full attention.

"Classic rock mainly. Also most old types of music like the Beatles and Kiss," Demyx said. "What about you?"

"Pretty much the same music," I say. "Though, I also like classical music and some pop music such as Pink."

"Pretty cool that we like the same music." He leans closer to me as the music changes to a song that sings right to my heart. It's Fucking Perfect by Pink. It's as if it was written for me. As the song plays on I catch myself humming it as he listens to my do so. I was surprised by that and it made me feel a little better. After we talk a little more mainly about band and school, we decide its getting late.

After he drops my off at my car at the rec, I sit there and think. I think about everything that has happened tonight. I close my eyes and smile. _This was the best day of my life._ I think this in my head all the way home. As I get ready for bed only one thought is running through my mind.

Him. Him and our first date hoping we can stay like this forever.


End file.
